


Don't Forget

by KNSkns



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNSkns/pseuds/KNSkns
Summary: Ask me for my soul, and I'll say yes.





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1/2006.
> 
> Set S2, beware of spoilers through that season.

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing.

 

Once an eagle struck by an arrow  
looked down upon the fletching and said,  
"Not by another, but by our own hand are we now slain."  
\--- Chinese proverb

 

 

Even if it's necessary, it's still murder. Don't forget.

Adama stares down at the tactics table and tries to think of the plan that's been proposed. It's a good plan – Lee and Kara both agree on it, so it'll doubtlessly work. But he has a different mission for them.

He never would've guessed Roslin would be the one to suggest Cain's assassination. He'd underestimated her time after time, but this – this was a surprise. And she'd been so calm, so logical. . . Even on her deathbed, she still put the good of the people first. She wanted Cain dead, and she wanted him to do it.

If she'd wanted Kara to do it, she would've asked Kara. Don't forget that.

His eyes slide to the Pegasus' new CAG, flash down to Cain.

"Is there a problem, Commander?" Cain demands.

He makes an excuse to talk alone with Thrace. Cain and her entourage depart, but Lee stays. His youngest son knows something's wrong. Why can't he ask Lee to do this? There could be a thousand answers to that question. It would kill Lee to become an assassin – his good-hearted son would eat himself alive with guilt. Lee would hate him for asking, flat-out refuse if he made it an order. And he can't – he can't do that to his son. But his daughter. . .

Starbuck owes you. Don't forget that.

Kara's the reason Zak died. Lords know he's forgiven her for that, but he can't forget. He knows she knows that, never hoped to be forgiven and never expects to live it down. She continuously does outrageous things, trying to make up for it.

Starbuck will do whatever you ask. Don't forget.

He won't.

0o0

 

The instant Adama turns to her, Starbuck knows it's not about clarifying tactics. It's way more than that.  
Whatever he says – he wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. Don't forget.

"I want you to do something for me," Adama says calmly.

Those just might be her favorite words. He trusts her despite all that's happened, all she's done – "Anything for you. You know that."

"Don't accept too quickly," he warns. He doesn't understand, she'd do just about anything he wanted... And then she hears his orders.

He wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary. Don't forget that.

But Lords, he wants her to assassinate her commanding officer. Yeah, Cain's a hard-ass – but Thrace finds herself agreeing with the admiral on a few points. Going back to Caprica, kicking out the toasters, finding Anders and the others. Once or twice she's looked at Cain and wondered if she'd have been the same way if she'd been in command during the initial attack, ruthless and unforgiving. Sometimes she looks at Cain and wonders if she won't be exactly the same in a few years. Maybe that's why she and the admiral get along alright.

She'll be an assassin after this – a hero, a criminal, or both. Maybe get a medal, maybe an execution. No, Adama wouldn't allow that – but the Pegasus crew will hate her. Some of them, anyway. She'll have to constantly be on watch for retaliation. Maybe she could transfer back to Galactica – but frak that, she doesn't run from anyone. Let them come after her, she'd kick all their asses. But what will the president say?

You'll be just like Sharon after this. Don't forget that.

Except that Adama has learned from his experience – don't shoot in the chest, go for the head. Cain won't see it coming and she won't survive. Starbuck knows she'll do a far better job than Boomer did. Hurrah for first-hand knowledge.

But Thrace already knows she's going to do it.

You owe the Old Man. Don't forget.

She won't.

–End–


End file.
